pokemonium_nationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanto
The Kanto region is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located east of Johto, south of Sinnoh, and north of Hoenn. It was the first region to be introduced in the Pokemon series. It is setting of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen; it is also accessible in Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver after the quest in Johto is completed. In Pokemonium, it is one of the two starting regions along with the Johto region. History The Kanto region is home to a lot of Pokémon and has a rich history of creating Pokémon with technology. Researchers of Kanto have been great at their job. A researcher working for the evil organization Team Rocket cloned Mew through its genes and created the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo. Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon, was also created by humans in Kanto. In contemporary history, Red is given a Pokémon by Professor Oak for personal safety. Professor Oak also gives his grandson, Blue, a Pokémon and asks Blue and Red to help him fill the Pokédex, a complete encyclopedia on Pokémon. Thus, the journey of Red begins. Red travels across the Kanto region and collects all eight Gym Badges. During his journey, Red comes across Team Rocket, an evil organization behind wrongdoings about Pokémon. Red stops Team Rocket and defeats Giovanni, their boss as well as the Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, who then disbands Team Rocket. In the meantime, Blue, who has also collected all of the Kanto Gym Badges, defeats the Elite Four at the Indigo League and becomes the champion of the Kanto region. Finally, Red makes it up to him and defeats him to gain the title of the Indigo League Champion. Three years later, Gold from Johto comes to Kanto and collects all eight Kanto Gym Badges. Gold is the current Indigo League Champion and has also met and defeated Red. Role in Pokemonium Kanto is one of the two starting regions in Pokemonium. Players who choose to start here start in Pallet Town with the goal to obtain 8 badges. By the time the player has 8 badges (or a trainer level of 25 so they can surf) they may travel to the Johto region to collect the 8 badges there. Once all 16 badges are obtained, the player can either decide to take on the Indigo Elite Four, train at Mt.Silver to prepare to head to the Hoenn region, or focus on other tasks such as fishing, creating or joining a guild, or completing their Pokedex. Cities, Sites, Routes, and other Locations The Kanto region features ten towns and cities. There is a wide variety of towns and cities throughout the region; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of Pallet. Kanto features a Pokémon League, like most other regions in the Pokémon world. However, since Kanto shares its borders with Johto, it also shares the same Pokémon League. Kanto and Johto are the only known regions that can be crossed with relative ease. Even though Kanto and Johto are culturally and socially different, the two regions are actually very similar in terms of geography. The Kanto region includes 28 different routes, which acts as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Johto region follows Kanto's route number which ends at Route 28 in the Kanto region and begins with Johto's Route 29. Unlike other regions, Kanto does not have routes featuring any sort of weather conditions, such as Hoenn's Route 119 which rains and thunders constantly and Sinnoh's Route 217 in which hail regularly falls. The Kanto region seems to have the most temperate climate of the five main regions. Category:Map Category:Kanto Category:Region